Sage of Equestria
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After the war, Naruto and Sasuke once again fight at the VotE, which causes a rip in space time sending Naruto to another world, namely Equestria. Now how will Naruto deal with helping the Element's of Harmony learn about friend ship while also helping Luna adjust to a new time, while he is tyring to adjust to the new world? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone, it's me again, here with a challenge I took from Challenger, I hope you all enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony**

At Valley of the end, sitting on the border between the sounds of battle could be heard as mettle clashed against mettle and jutsu flew through the air.

The two people who were fighting were none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, both the last of their clans and both fighting in one last live or die battle.

It had been a year since the fourth shinobi war had ended and Naruto had started tracking down Sasuke, finding him at the valley where he had tried severed the bond that held him to the leaf by killing Naruto. Now that the people pulling the strings, such as Orochimaru, Obito and Madara were gone, it left Naruto with one last thing to do find Sasuke and return him to the village or kill him.

The battle had started off similar to the first time they had fought at the valley, and was ending in a similar way.

Currently Sasuke was standing at the base of the statue depicting Madara he was holding a Chidori in his hand while glaring a Naruto with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan spinning.

Naruto was standing at the base of the statue depicting Hashirama holding a Rasengan in his hand while glaring back at Sasuke with his perfect Rinnegan, which has four concentric circles with nine tomoes on the three circles closest to the pupil, which he had gained after defeating Jubi.

Both were panting as they prepared for one final attack, just as they had all those years ago. With an unspoken signal, they both launched forward, thrusting their attacks at each other and colliding like they did all those years age.

When the attacks collided, they formed another black dome of chakra which expanded to be even bigger than the first time, before the pressure from the phenomenon happening in the same place, exploded, creating a small black hole which pulled Naruto into it while Sasuke was sent flying from the explosion, becoming impelled by a tree branch through the heart as the hole closed, vanishing along with Naruto.

Equestria: Castle Ruins

The sun was slowly rising over the old castle ruins where Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were gathered as they watched Princess Celestia and Princess Luna embrace in a joyously tearful reunion, since Luna had just accepted her sister's offer of friendship.

Suddenly a loud bang broke the teary reunion causing them all to look over at the source of the disturbance, a smoking form.

As the smoke cleared the eight people saw something that surprised them all and causing all of them to blush. Standing there was a boy of about eighteen. He had long spiky blonde hair, a long blonde tail, and his coat was a deep blood red color and his eyes were cauldron blue. He was wearing a pair of tattered and blood stained pants and had scares littering his shirtless chest, the most noticeable one being the fist sized scare over his heart. The thing that really caught their attention however weren't the scares littering his body or the blood stained pants, what caught their attention was the horn on his head and the pair of wings on his back.

Naruto shook his head trying to clear it. After his attack clashed with Sasuke's Naruto found himself flying through a void with what looked like stars all around him. Before he could do anything, Kurama told him that he had had been flung out of his dimension and was hurdling towards another, and that his body was reforming to match the world he was headed to, which was why his body was in pain before he landed with a small bang.

As he tried to get his bearings, Naruto looked around finding himself in some sort of old castle, before spotting eight strange yet beautiful women, each around his age. The strange thing about them was that they looked like a mixture between a horse and a human, their feet were hove's, they had tails and their skin was covered in hair like a horses coat.

The first had had long sapphire blue hair with a pink and purple streak in it and a matching tail. Her coat was a light purple, her eyes were a violet color, and she had a purple horn on her head. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and a matching skirt.

The second had shoulder length bleach blonde hair and a matching tail, light green eye, and a light orange coat. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red and white plaid, short sleeved shirt that stopped right below her chest, which was rather large.

Next to her stood a girl with long pink hair and matching tail, cyan colored eyes, and a sunny blonde coat. She was wearing a ling yellow sun dress which was ripped showing of a bit of her leg, and on her back were a pair of yellow wings, which she had folded, behind her.

After her stood a girl with rainbow colored hair, while her tail had the same colors in reverse order. She had deep vivid red eyes, a light blue coat and two wings on her back. She was wearing a pair of baggy blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to her body, showing of her breast, which appeared to be a c-cup.

The fifth girl had long raspberry colored hair and tail, light cauldron blue eyes and a light pink coat. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt with balloons printed on it.

The sixth girl had long purple hair and tail, azure blue eyes, a light gray almost white coat and horn. She was wearing a white dress and a purple belt around her waist.

The last two girls were, in Naruto's opinion, stunning. The first had long green, pink, blue and purple hair with an equally long tail, magenta colored eyes, and a pure white coat with a pair of wings and a horn on her head. She was wearing a long form fighting white dress that showed of her double-d sized chest with a little cleavage showing, a golden necklace with a purple gem in the center and a matching crown on her head.

The girl next to her looked like her twin. She had long dark azure blue hair and tail, cyan blue eyes, and a dark sapphire blue coat with wings and a horn. She was wearing a long form fitting black dress which showed of her cleavage, since her chest was about a b-cup; she also had a black crown on her head and a necklace with a white crescent moon around her neck.

"Beautiful," was the only thing he could say before falling to his knees, his eyes growing heavy as he fell forward, unconscious, landing in the arms of Luna, who heard what he said and rushed to catch him, a blush spread across her face, which was matched by the others all of who heard what he said.

"Quickly, we should get him to a hospital," Celestia said, getting nods from the others as they gathered around him.

Mindscape

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a field surrounded by trees with a lake nearby, where he saw Kurama laying on her back and watching the clouds over head as her feet soaked in the water.

"Bout time you got here, I was wondering when you'd show up," she said not even looking at him.

"So, you going to explain what happen to me?" Naruto asked walking over to the lake and looking at himself, liking his new appearance.

"Basically, the explosion caused by you and the Uchiha caused a tore a rip in space and time, it killed the Uchiha and sent you flying to this new world," she said looking at him, before looking in the direction of the two other presences that had appeared right after Naruto. "While outside space and time, your body became a gel of sorts, way too complicated to go in to detail, but basically, your body reformed, tacking on the form of the strongest creature in this new dimension since you easily rival them in power, isn't that right ladies?" she asked startling the two women Naruto had seen wearing the crowns, causing them to come into view.

"You know, it's rude to enter other people's minds without their permission," Naruto said getting a guilty look and blush of embarrassment from them.

"We're sorry for intruding like that, but we were hoping to get some answers for you, mainly your name," the woman in the white dress said, their blushes slowly fading.

"Well it's polite to introduce your selves before asking someone their name," he smirked, causing the blush to return.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, and the one who raises the sun at dawn," the woman with the white coat, now named Celestia, said as she bowed her head in greeting.

"I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria, a the one who raises the moon at dusk," the one with the blue coat, now known as Luna, said as her blush increased, getting a smirk from Naruto, as he went over, took both of their hands, and kissed them, causing them to become as red as tomatoes.

"It is an honor to meet two very beautiful women such as yourselves, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Jinchurikki of the lovely Kurama," they looked over as Kurama raised her hand in greeting from her position by the lake, "and second Rikudō Sennin or sage of six paths," he said bowing to them. "Now I believe you two had some questions, which I will be more than happy to answer if you can answer mine as well," both nodded their heads. "Then if you don't mind I will start of this little back an forward question air, what's is going to happen to me when I wake up?"

"Well that's actually the first thing we we're hoping to discuss," Celestia said finally calming down from her blush. "You see in our world there are three main types of people, the first are Earth ponies, they are the ones that have neither a horn nor wings," she said indicating that wings on his back and the horn on his head. "However they are extremely strong, able to knock over a tree with one punch, and are extremely fast when running."

"The second group are called Pegasi, they are the ones with wings," Luna said opening her wings and flapping them. "While not as strong as Earth ponies, they can be very fast when flying, they help create and guide clouds to where they need to go."

"The last group are known as Unicorns, they are the ones with the horns on their heads," Celestia said as her horn began to glow. "While they are not as strong of fast as the Earth ponies, they are the only ones able to use magic, which is when their horns glow."

"I'm guessing that since you three have both wings and a horn that you fall into a different category?" Kurama asked causing the three to look over at her.

"Yes actually, we are part of a group known as Alicorns, a perfect blend between all three races, the strength of the Earth ponies, the flight ability of the Pegasi, and the magical ability of Unicorns," Celestia said nodding her head. "The thing is that with Naruto there are now four Alicorns in the world, myself, my sister, and our niece Princess Cadance and you," she said looking Naruto in the eyes before blushing.

"I'm guessing whatever you're plan for me is that it involves all of this info?" Naruto asked the two, getting a nod from the two.

"Yes, while we were carrying you to a hospital, Celestia and I were talking, and came up with a solution for you being here," Luna said with a small smile. "The plan is to tell everyone that you are a cousin of ours, from a remote location in Equestria, and you were on your way to," she blushed and looked away, "take part in an arranged marriage with both of us that was made long ago," her blushed deepened as she looked at Naruto to see his reaction.

"So, a political marriage to being me into your family, something I guess everyone would assume or have already assumed that I am, which would cut out any type of suspicion as to who I am," he said summing up their plan, getting wide eyes from the two since he was acting like this happened every day. "It's not a bad plan the only problem would be those six that we're with you when I arrived and explaining my bloody appearance."

"We have an answer for that already," Luna said quickly. "On your way here you were attacked by an Ursa major, which you killed, but you were hurt and weakened, so using a teleportation spell you attempted to teleport to use, which is why you appeared in the old castle," Naruto nodded at this, it would be a believable story, though they would probably have to tell the fourth Alicorn about him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a believable story," he nodded with his eyes closed. "Though we'll probably have to tell your niece the truth about me," he said getting a nod from the other two.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto, why is it that you seem so calm about marrying someone you don't even know?" Celestia asked getting a raised eyebrow from him.

"Because, back in my dimension, political marriages were part of everyday life, hell, before I came here, I would have been married of two a bunch of women I don't know or care about in order to revive my clan," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides I get the chance to get to know two beauties like you," he said with another grin, causing them both to blush and look away from him.

Over the next few hours, the three Alicorns talked, getting to know each other, Luna and Celestia explaining about magic and how to fly, while Naruto explained about chakra and jutsu, with the three finding out that magic was the same as chakra, just without the hand sign's.

"Well it looks like it's time for you two to go," Naruto said looking at the two women; he could feel himself waking up. "I'll see, you both in a few moments," he smirked getting a smile and nod from the two.

"Very well, but please remember to stick with the story," Celestia said before they both vanished, with Luna giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Ponyville: Hospital

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, as the blinding white light and a smell he was all too familiar with hit him, the smell of sick people.

"Damn, my head is killing me," Naruto said as he sat up in the bed, getting a gasp. Turning to the sound, he found a woman in a white nurse's uniform staring at him, a small blush on her face.

"You're awake, but how, the doctor said you would be out for at least a week," she stuttered looking at her clip bored.

"Well I heal fast," he said with a small chuckle. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I, the last thing I remember is killing that Ursa major then using a teleporting spell then nothing," he said getting a wide eyed look from the nurse, and the doctor that just came in.

"Y-you killed an Ursa major by yourself?" the doctor asked getting a nod from Naruto as he stood up, again shocking the two.

"Yep, but can you two please tell me where I am and how I got here?" he asked finding that he was wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt, which caused the nurse to blush.

"You're in Ponyville hospital; you were brought here by Princess Celestia and some other citizens of Ponyville," the doctor said as the nurse left to tell the people that brought here that he was awake.

"Well that's good, at least I'm close to where I was headed," he said stretching as the door to his room opened and the six people he saw back at the castle and the two princesses entered his room.

"Oh Naruto, you're up, how are you feeling?" Celestia asked looking at him, getting strange looks from the other six and the doctor.

"Princess Celestia do you know him?" Twilight Sparkle asked, he had learnt their names from Celestia while in his mindscape.

"Of course she knows me, how can she not know her fiancé?" he asked getting a blush from the sun princess and wide eyes from the others, minus Luna.

"What do you mean fiancé?" the six shouted in surprise.

"Is there any place to eat around here, I'm starving?" Naruto asked ignoring their shout and getting a small giggle from Luna and Celestia.

"Ohm I know a place we can go," Pinkie Pie said excitedly, getting everyone's attention. "But I want to know what you mean by fiancé before we go," she smiled getting a sigh from the male Alicorn, who nodded his head.

"You doc, you mind giving us a minute and not saying a thing about what you heard?" he asked getting a nod from the doctor as he left, closing the door behind him. "Before I start, can you six introduce yourselves so I know who I'm talking to?"

"Well I'm Pinkie pie, nice to meet you," she said hyperactively.

"The names Applejack, nice ta meet ya," she said tilting the cowboy hat she was wearing.

"I-I'm Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you," she said hiding behind Applejack with a blush on her face.

"I am Rarity darling," she said holding out a bag for him. "Here are a pair of close for you, I spent all night working on them," she said getting a nod and smile from him, causing her to blush.

"Hay there, the name's Rainbow Dash, fastest Pegasi in Ponyville," she said with a confident smirk.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm princess Celestia's student," she said getting a nod from Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you all," Naruto said bowing his head. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki, prince of Equestria and fiancé of both Celestia and Luna," he said shocking the six ponies again. "I guess since you six found me and helped me get here I'll explain a little, you see, I was engaged to both of them before Nightmare Moon manifested in Luna and Celestia sealed her away," he said getting raised eyebrows from all of them. "However, because Luna was sealed inside the moon that kind of put a damper on me marrying them, so I left and have been of in the farthest parts of Equestria, training to become stronger so that when Nightmare Moon returned, I could break her grasp and free Luna, even though you six seemed to have done that for me," he said getting blushes from them.

"If that's true then where were you when Nightmare Moon returned?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well I was on my way here when I was attacked by an Ursa major, I could have gotten here faster by teleporting, whoever I knew I would need all my power to break Nightmare's hold so I came the long way, thus meeting up with the Ursa," he said getting shocked looks from the six. "I killed the Ursa, which is why I was bloody when I appeared, I was hurt, even though the blood was all from the Ursa, and to tiered to move, so I use a very powerful teleportation spell to bring me to the strongest people around, which happened to be Celestia and Luna," he said getting a nod from everyone.

"Wow, so you really are Princess Celestia's fiancé," Rainbow said in awe.

"Yep, thanks to the contract set up between us a long time ago," Naruto said nodding his head. "I only thing is, I don't really know them," the six elements of harmony all had wide eyes at this. "Even though I'm their cousin, I never really had much interaction with them, expecially after Luna was sealed, don't get me wrong I can't wait to marry then and get to know them, but I think I would rather live down here in Ponyville then in the high society life of Canterlot," he said getting a smirk from Celestia, who saw what he was doing.

"Very well then," she said gaining everyone's attention. "After the wedding, which all six of you are invited to, Naruto will live here in Ponyville with Luna, helping her get use to the modern world," Celestia said getting wide eyes from everyone, including Naruto, who hadn't expected her to make him live with Luna. "Now that that's decoded let's go eat shall we," she said opening the door and walking out with a sway in her hips, the others copying her which brought Naruto's attention to all of their asses, before he closed the door in order to change.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Again this challenge is from Challenger, along with this one I'm going to be trying out five different challenge's from him, so please keep an eye out for them. Also I would love to hear who you think I should add to Naruto's Harem along with princess Celestia and Luna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony**

Naruto grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror of on the wall of the bathroom. He had just finished changing into the clothes Rarity had brought for him to wear and he had to say, the girl had talent.

He was currently wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with an orange belt around his waist, a burnt orange muscle shirt which showed of his toned arms and chest, and a pair of orange sunglasses on his head.

"Rarity, you're the best," Naruto shouted as he left the room to find the eight women waiting for him. The eight women all turned to him before their jaws dropped, their eyes widened, and their faces lit up like an atom bomb. "What is there something on my face?"

Ten minutes later, Naruto was walking down the street with the eight women, glancing around with wondering eyes as everyone they passed looked at them and bowed to Celestia and Luna.

"Man, everyone seems so lively," he smirked, seeing people out shopping and kids running in the streets playing.

"Yep every day's a real party here in Ponyville," Applejack said tilting her hat up with a smile.

"By the way, where are we going?" he asked the group.

"We're going to Sugarcube Corner, the best restaurant in all of Ponyville," Pink said appearing behind him with a wide grin on her face getting a nod from Naruto, who stopped and blushed as his stomach grumbled, getting giggles out of the eight women.

After a large meal, Naruto, how writing down how to make ramen step by step for the Cake's, who owned and ran the restaurant/bakery, and eating over thirty bowls, sighed in content while the others stared at him.

"Where the hell did he put all of it?" Rainbow whispered getting shrugs from everyone.

"Man that was good, so what's next?" Naruto asked looking around at the others, who were still staring at him. "You know it's rude to stare at people."

Later that afternoon, Naruto stood in a field a little outside of town and looked around, the other eight looking at him and wondering what he was planning to do.

"This looks like the perfect place to set up shop," he grinned as he released a scroll from a seal on his shoulder, thankful that the storage seals on his body had remained when he came to this dimension. Unrolling the scroll, which seemed to appear out of nowhere to the eight women, Naruto sat the scroll down, made a few hand signs, then added chakra to the scroll, unsealing a house, shocking the girls.

"How on earth did you do that?" yelled Twilight as she stared at the house, never having read about any kind of magic that could cause a house to appear out of thin air.

"That's a secret," he said with a fox like grin on his face before heading towards the front door. "If you ladies will wait here a moment I'll tidy the place up real fast and make us some tea."

A few minutes later, Naruto opened the door and allowed them all in, leading them to the living room. The house had two stories and a terrace on the second floor, along with an area at the side of the house that was fenced off by a strange fence made of wood they had never seen before.

The inside of the house was much bigger than the outside led them to believe. The hall leading from the from door seemed to had ten different doors along it and the living room they were currently sitting in was big enough to hold at least fifty people.

"Damn, this place is huge," Rainbow yelled looking around the room in awe as her voice seemed to echo.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking around. "Um, guess I never noticed before," he said sipping his tea. "I've been living here by myself for a while now, so I never really paid attention to the size."

"You mean you haven't always lived in this house?" Fluttershy asked quietly, reminding him of Hinata, just a lot braver and less stuttering.

"Nope got it from an old pony who lived alone just on this side of the crystal mountains," he lied, remembering the things his clones learnt from the library, leaving about thirty or so their when they stopped during their tour of the town.

After they had finished their tea, Naruto gave them a tour of the house, showing them the library, which he had to drag Twilight away from, the music room, which instantly became Fluttershy's favorite room, the track and field, which had Rainbow drooling, and the thing that had all of the girls drooling, the outdoor hot spring, which had a divide for man and women that could be taken down and put up with a little chakra into a seal.

"Man this is great," Naruto herd Pinkie Pie say as he relaxed on his side of the spring, having put the divider up.

"Ya, this is the best thing ever," A.J.'s voice carried over, sounding really relaxed.

"Well this is how people relax where I'm from," Naruto called over the wall. You see his clones had slipped up while clearing all traces of him coming from another dimension, by leaving the picture of his mom and dad, along with their genin teams, standing in the middle of the dojo. After being questioned by Rainbow and Twilight, Naruto had explained everything to the six ponies, who had promised to keep it a secret. "After a long day of training, the warm water was a perfect way to loosen the tense muscles."

"I just might have to get one of these for the palace," Celestia said in a relaxed tone. "Sitting in a warm bath out in the open air and looking at the stars."

The only problem with that would be people flying overhead," Twilight said causing the girls to fall silent.

"You don't have to worry, about that, while putting up the divide, I activated another seal that make's looking into the bath from above impossible," he said, feeling the curiosity coming from them. "My godfather was a self-proclaimed super pervert, and my mom and grandma both nearly killed him on separate occasions, so in order to stop him from peeking, and thus being killed by my mom and grandma, my dad put a seal to make it impossible to look into the hot spring from above."

"Well that's good," Celestia said, before Naruto heard a splash as someone stood up. "Does anyone know where Luna went?"

"Um, I do," Naruto said as he saw the door to his side of the bath open, revealing Luna in all her glory, her eyes closed, before they snapped slowly opened to look at him. The two Alicorns stared at each other for a few minutes, Luna's face becoming brighter than the sun. "Uh, hi," he said before the riser of the moon fainted from, blood dripping from her nose.

"Uh, what happened?" Luna asked out loud as she sat up in a bed, wondering how she got there, before remembering what happen. As a blush crossed her face, she through of the covers to find that she was wearing a long blood red night gown.

"Oh good, your awake," Naruto said from the door, surprising the Alicorn. "I hope you're hungry, I made some food for you he said carrying in a tray of sandwiches in for her and setting them on the night stand next to the bed.

"What happen, how did I get here?" she asked, not looking at the only make Alicorn.

"Well, you walked into the male side of the spring by accident and fainted, I carried you up here to this spare room and laid grabbed a nightdress for you out of the closet, Celestia was the one to change you before they all left," he said seeing her blush even more. "So, did you like what you saw?" he asked with a smirk betting a nod from her. "That's good, because I love what I saw," her face now resembled a tomato, causing him to chuckle.

"Why are you teasing me?" she asked once he had stopped chuckling.

With a small sigh, he moved the tray of sandwiches to lie across her lap, telling her to eat, while he took a seat on the end of the bed.

"Sigh, back in my home dimension, I was always playing the fool," he said getting a surprised look from her. "Because of Kurama sealed inside of me, I was hated by everyone in my village, all of the adults saw me as Kyubi and he kids hated me because of their parents, so in order to avoid all of their hate, I created a persona of a bright orange wearing idiot who yelled about becoming Hokage," he chuckled at the memory. "My persona worked in fooling everybody, including myself, after nearly ten years of wearing the mask, I it began to take over until I became a genin.

Once I was a genin my life improved a little, but I was still considered the idiot, a title that followed me until I came here," he had a small smile as he glanced over at her. "Once I met you and Celestia in my mind, I realized I could drop my mask for the first time in my life, which is why I was so calm about everything, it was a chance to live without people hating me for something I had no control over and to stop acting like a complete idiot," tears slowly began to swell in his eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto's head was forced towards Luan before she kissed him dead on the lips. Slowly getting into the kiss, Naruto wrapped his arms around Luna as she moved over and straddled his waist.

"Silly boy," she smiled once the broke apart for air. "From this point forward, I won't ever leave you, so you never have to cry again," she pushed him onto the bed. "And in three weeks, after the wedding, I will help you forget all about your old dimension," she said leaning in to kiss him some more.

The next two weeks were, in Naruto's opinion, the best of his life. After sleeping with Luna, no sex since she was very old school and said he had to wait until after the wedding, Naruto felt like he could take on the world.

The first week was good, he had meet most of the town and using his strange gift to make people like him, which he never could explain, he became quick friends with almost everypony in town, and the idol to three fillies trying to find their Cutie mark, which were the strange symbols on everyone's shoulder and hip, which represented the personality, proclivity, or talent of the owner; Naruto was surprised when he found out about the marks, since his was a whirlpool the center of which was the yin and yang symbol, the yin side was the sun while the yang was the moon.

He became real good friends with both Fluttershy and Applejack; Fluttershy by helping her take care of her animals and A.J. by helping her at Sweet Apple Acres, where he also meet Big McIntosh. He also became good friend with Vınyl Scratch, when she heard him practicing the guitar, Derpy, when she had bumped into him while he was shopping, and a zebra name Zecora, when he was exploring the woods.

The second week was, while a little hectic, was still enjoyable. He spent a few days in Canterlot getting to know Celestia better; he even met Princess Cadance, which is where the hectic part of the week began.

While he was spending time with Celestia, telling her about his mission to the land of snow, Cadance had walked in and had been introduced to Naruto. After that the two had explained everything since Naruto's arrival, which got the same response from Cadance as it did from Luna, which is when her bodyguard Shining Armor, walked in, and saw them in a passionate kiss.

With jealousy written across his face, having planned to ask Cadance out that morning, Shining Armor challenged Naruto to a dual for her affection, which was and out dated but still upheld ritual, to which Naruto had to accept, due to him being 'Royalty'.

The fight, in Naruto's eyes was pathetic, though everyone else watching had thought it was an outstanding fight. Shining Armor had used a pair of dual swords while Naruto had used the Kiba blade's, having collected them along with the other seven swords of the mist, the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Raijin no Ken, the Sword of Kusanagi that Orochimaru owned, the Third Kazekage, a gallon of Hero Water from Taki and Hidans Triple-Bladed Scythe. The fight had started off with them simply trading blows with each other before Shining Armor said he was going to go after the other princess after Cadance, in order to piss Naruto of, which ended with Shining Armor losing his left arm and half of the horn on his head.

With the fight out of the way, Naruto spent the rest of the week getting to know Cadance, seeing as he had to marry her due to the rules of the dual.

"Man the last week was hectic," Naruto said as he polished and feed Samehada, who was purring in delight, as it turned out Samehada was a female sword, which surprised him.

"Ku kukuku kuku kukuk ku," the sentient blade said in her weird clicking sounds that could only be understood by her current wielder.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I did get a chance to get to know the three princesses better and cut of a pricks arm and horn."

"Kukukukuku?"

"No not that horn, the one on his head," he said trying not to laugh at the blade's question. "Anyways I got to go, I promised the Cutie Mark Crusaders I'd teach them some taijutsu and help them find their cutie marks today, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word, Dattebayo," he said returning to the phrase his idiot persona had picked up, which he started using again after telling Luna about his mom, before heading to find the three fillies.

Within the tree house that the CMC called a club house, Naruto found three fillies taking roll call.

The first little filly was A.J.'s sister Apple Bloom, and just like her sister, she was an earth pony. She had bright orange eyes, dark pink hair, and a pale olive coat.

The second filly was Sweetie Bell; Rarity's little sister and a unicorn. She had light green eyes, pink and purple hair, and a white coat.

The last filly was a Pegasus named Scootaloo. She had light purple hair, purple hair, and a light orange coat.

"All right now that we're here, all we have to do is wait on Naruto," Apple Bloom yelled, getting cheers from the other two, causing Naruto to smirk.

"Well, I hope you girls are ready to work your tails off," Naruto said appearing behind them, causing them to scream in surprise. "Hahaha, oh man, you three are so easy to scary," he laughed as they glared at him.

"That's not funny," the three yelled at him as they began chasing him, which led all over Ponyville.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you three are tired already?" he asked after about two hours of running, as he looked as the three fillies, all of whom were panting and laying on their backs.

"Well this looks like fun," said a voice from behind Naruto. Turning he saw Twilight walking up to them.

"Hay Twilight, haven't seen you in a few day," Naruto said nervously, and why wouldn't he be nervous, he did cut of her brothers arm.

"Sorry about that," she looked down. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, Luna flew to Canterlot to pick out wedding dresses with Celestia and Cadance for the wedding this Saturday, we can talk at my house," he said turning to the three fillies. "Alright you three, while it was fun, I got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow," said placing a hand on Twilights shoulder and shunshining back to his house.

Ten minutes later the two were sitting across from each other in Naruto's living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I wanted to apologize for what Shining Armor said to you during the dual, Princess Celestia told me what he said," she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I knew my brother was ambitious but I never thought he would say something like that."

Naruto sighed as he remembered what he said.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was holding Shining Armor in a dead lock, while he wasn't even trying, I mean hell he was trained as a shinobi and to him Shining Armor was moving at a civilians pace._

_Seeing the terror in his eyes at being better then himself, Naruto was preparing to say something end the fight by taking a blow when shining Armor, in an attempt to make Naruto mad in hopes that he would slip up, opened his mouth._

"_You know, once I win and take Cadance as mine, I am going after the other two princesses," he said hoping to through Naruto off, before fear crossed his face at the sight of Naruto's eyes becoming purple with rings around the pupil and three tomoes on the three rings closest to the pupil._

"_Both Celestia and Luna have accepted me for how I am, they had become precious to me, and Cadance has joined their rank," he said as his pupil became a slit, scaring Shining Armor even more. "And I won't let anyone threaten those precious to me."_

_Before Shining Armor could say anything, Naruto broke the dead lock and lashed out with the Kiba, leaving a gash across his chest and cutting of his left arm._

_Flashback End_

"You don't have to apologize Twilight, hell I should be the one to apologize," he said getting a raised eyebrow from her. "I know he said what he said to try to cause me to slip up so he could land a blow; I saw the fear of losing Cadance in his eyes, even if they weren't together, and I was going to through the match before he said what he did," he look down, after seeing the shocked look on her face. "But I won't let anyone hurt or threaten those precious to me, and that includes you and the others, I won't let anyone hurt you, because that's my nindo, my ninja way," he got up and wrapped Twilight in a small hug, seeing the tears in her eyes, before walking her home.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Harem so far: Celestia, Luna, Cadance**

**Still want to hear peoples opinions for the Harem, a lot of people have said the main six, Chrysalis, Spitfire, Derpy and DJ Pon-3.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy the third chapter**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony or any of the songs in this chapter**

"Man I'm bored," Naruto sighed as lay on the roof of one of the towers of the castle in Canterlot, watching the clouds floating overhead.

It was a warm day in the realm of Equestria, and one Naruto Uzumaki was bored as hell. It was the day before the wedding, so Naruto and the six elements of harmony had been brought to the palace in order to get ready, which was why he was on the roof watching the clouds.

They had arrived four days ago, during which time the Elements of Harmony and the princesses prepared for the wedding, while they were doing that, Naruto decided to work on some of the seals he had started while back in his dimension, the main one he was working on aloud him to change the flow of time inside of the room the seal was place over.

Once he had finished the seal he had shown it to the three princesses and six elements of harmony, all of whom were surprised by the concept, and were even more surprised when he activated the seal. Once the seal was activated, the room was transformed into a wide open field with a copy of Naruto's mansion in the distance.

After nearly two years, in which time Naruto actually got to know all nine of the women, Naruto deactivated the seal, surprising all of the women when they learnt that only two hours had passed.

After that day the nine of them spent every second getting ready for the wedding day, which they spent using to try on dresses and pick out everything to suit all of them, a wedding dress for each princess and a matching dress for each of the elements of harmony, two matching each of the princesses.

Of course since they were busy getting ready for the wedding and trying on dresses, Naruto had been kicked out so he wouldn't see them in their dresses.

"I wonder what there is to do in this town?" he asked himself before seeing six blurs fly through the air. "Um, wonder what's going on?" he spread his blood red wings and took off in the direction of the blurs.

With startling speed, Naruto easily caught up with the blurs, which turned out to be the wonderbolts, who were doing some last minute training.

"Wow, now that's what I call dedication," he said watching them practice and catching the eye of Spitfire, who thought he was spying on them, trying to learn an easy way to impress them.

"Hay you, what do you think you're doing?" she asked flying over to him and glaring holes into the back of his head, her hands on her hips.

"Well I was bored and saw you guy's fly overhead practicing, so I figured I'd come and watch," he said turning to face the captain of the wonderbolts, who gasped when she saw the horn on his head and recognized him.

"Prince Naruto, please forgive me, I didn't know it was you," she said only for him to wave of her apology.

"No harm done, and drop the prince crap, you can just call me Naruto," he said glancing over her. She had bright orange eyes and long amber orange hair which looked like fire. She was wearing the wonderbolts blue uniform, which showed of her c-cup side breast, a pair of goggles and had a pair of gold colored wings behind her, which told Naruto that her coat was a golden color. "By the way, I never got your name," he smirked causing a light pink color to coat her face.

"The name's Spitfire," she stuttered out as the rest of the wonderbolts noticed the two and flew over towards them.

"Nice to meet you, so what are you working on?" he asked as the rest of the wonderbolts arrived.

"We were working on a few tricks for tomorrow, we were asked by princess Cadance to perform a few aerial tricks for tomorrow," she said getting strange looks from the others wonderbolts, who were wondering why she was telling him until they noticed the horn on his head and gasped.

"So they have some surprises planed for tomorrow uh, thanks for telling me," he said grinning like mad. "I got to go prepare something for tomorrow as well, see ya," he said before vanishing.

"Yo DJ, I need your help," Naruto yelled as he appeared inside of the Ponyville music shop that Vın̈yl Scratch owned.

"You yelled?" the white Unicorn asked coming out of the back. The Unicorn in question had blue hair and a white coat. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and t white t-shirt that had DJ Pon-3 written in bold blue letter across her b-sized breast and a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah, I need your help setting up equipment for tomorrow," he said with a grin on his face. "I have a song in mind that I want to play as a present to Celestia, Luna, and Cadance," DJ lowered her glasses to look him dead in the eye with a smirk on her face.

The next morning, as the sun reached its peak, Naruto stood at the front of a long aisle, with a crowd of people on both sides, all of whom were there to see the wedding. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button shirt, and a black jacket which really brought out the blood red color of his coat.

Standing to his right was Big McIntosh who was wearing a suit similar to Naruto's, even though he was a head taller than Naruto.

Standing to Naruto's left was surprisingly Shining Armor, wearing his guard's uniform. After Naruto had arrived at the palace, Shining Armor, who had his horn and arm reattached with magic, had gone up to Naruto and begged his forgiveness for everything he had said during the fight. Once the apologies were out of the way, Naruto apologizing for cutting of his arm and half of his horn, the two actually got along rather well.

"Nervous?" Big Mac asked glancing over at the only known male Alicorn, who simply chuckled.

"Honestly, I fought three giant demons in my life, a group of depraved men each of whom could wipe out a small nation by themselves," he said glancing at the man. "I've saved an entire nation from destruction, and through all of it, I never had an ounce of fear since I knew what I was going into, but this is a completely new territory, so yeah I'm nervous as hell," both men chuckled a little at his words.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets playing and the doors to the hall slowly opened to reveal three magnificent sights.

First was Cadance, she was wearing a long flowing ruby red wedding dress with a red veil draped over her face and a bouquet of red and pink roses.

Next to her was Celestia, who was wearing a long flowing white wedding dress, a white veil covering her face, and a bouquet a white roses in her hands.

The one that caught Naruto's eye the most however was Luna, who was wearing a long flowing sapphire blue dress, a sapphire blue veil, and a bouquet of blue roses in her hand.

Slowly and as one the three princesses walked down the aisle, everyone's attention focused solely on the three beauties, Naruto pulling at the collar of his tux and swallowing the lump in his throat.

Once the three arrived at the altar, Naruto licked his lip and created two shadow clones, who stood next to him, staring at the three princesses in awe before Zecora, whom Naruto asked to perform the wedding ceremony, stood behind the podium and began the wedding.

Zecora, who was wearing a black and white tuxedo that brought out her gray stripped coat, smiled as the observers of the wedding sat down.

Once the ceremony was over and Naruto had placed the rings on the finger of his brides, everyone was enjoying the cutting of the cake, which was, in Naruto's opinion, a rather interesting event.

"Yo everyone can I have your attention?" Naruto called as he walked onto the stage causing everyone to look at him. "I've wrote a few songs for today and I was hoping to play them for my new wives," he said getting a small smile from the three, who nodded their heads. As if it were a signal, the stage was covered in smoke, which cleared to reveal Naruto holding a guitar and standing next to a red female Alicorn.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to Naruko, my female form," he said as the clone bowed. "She's going to be the one singing while me and the rest of my clones play, I hope you all enjoy."

**(Play 'Listen to your heart' by Roxette)**

With a calm and swift motion over a keyboard, Naruto's clones began to play while Naruko began singing.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices

that want to be heard.

So much to mention

but you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Once the song ended everyone stood up and cheered, getting a smile from the clones as they began to play another song.

**(Play 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada)**

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side.

As the song ended everyone was gathered around the stage and cheering as Naruto and his clones smiled.

"Thank you everyone, I have one more song that I would like to sing myself," he said as Naruko gave one last bow before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

**(Play 'Until the day I die' by Story of the year)**

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by

I race the clock with you

But if you died right now

You know that I'd die too

I'd die too

You remind me of the times

When I knew who I was (I was)

But still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes

I'll take the fall for you

I hope you need this now

Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?

Until blood soaks my shirt

We'll never fall apart

Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

But still we'll say, "remember when"

Just like we always do

Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!

Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

Until the day I die!

"Thank you everyone," Naruto said bowing as everyone clapped and cheered, his clones dispelling as he made his way back to his seat between Celestia and Luna.

After Naruto had played his songs, the wedding continue. Naruto danced with each of the princesses, at the same time thanks to his clones, ate a little cake, and the three brides threw their bouquets over their shoulders, which landed in the palms of Spitfire, Zecora and DJ, all of whom blushed when Naruto winked at them, before he wrapped his arms around the waist of his three brides and vanished in a flash of light.

When the light died down, the three princesses found themselves inside of Celestia's bedroom.

"I guess it's time to consummate the marriage," Celestia said as the three princesses moved to the bathroom to get ready. "You wait here Naruto and we'll be out in a minute," she said closing the bathroom door behind them.

Smirking Naruto shrugged his shoulders before taking of his tux and tossing it onto the back of a chair as to not get it dirty, leaving him clad only in his bowers, and sat on the edge of the bed.

**Lemon**

Sitting on the bed, Naruto was suddenly pulled back as a pair of sapphire blue arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a pair of soft blue pillows.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting," Luna seductively whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine as a smile crossed his face. Turning his head, Naruto saw a breath taking sight, sitting behind him were all three princesses as bare as the day they were born, causing Naruto to lick his lips.

"Not at all," he said removing his boxers as two shadow clones appeared next to him, causing all three women to gasp.

"Oh my, it's so big," Cadance said as she moved over and gently wrapped her hand around the cock of one of the three Naruto's in front of her, who shuddered at her boldness.

"Your right, I hope it will fit inside of us," Celestia said as she gently grabbed another Naruto and slowly began to lick his already hard cock.

"I know what you mean," Luna said following her sister's lead and licking the cock of the last Naruto, who shuddered at the feeling of Luna's mouth on his hard cock.

For a few minutes Naruto and his clones relished in the feeling of the three women sucking on his hard rod before he released his load down their throats, surprising all three of them as they swallowed his seeds.

"Sorry, guess I should have warned you three," he said nervously scratching the back of his head, only for Naruto and his clones to be tossed onto the bed as the three women straddled their faces.

"Yes you should have, but now it's our turn," Celestia said the Naruto's began to lick their wet holes. Low moans came from the three as Naruto licked their wet pussies while they played with their breast, before the three came, releasing loud screams of pleasure.

"Wow, who knew you three were screamers," Naruto said teasingly as he licked the juices off of himself, glad that he had put a silencing seal over the room, otherwise he was sure the whole kingdom would know they were screamers. "Of course now that you three are all wet, shale we get to the main course?" they all nodded as they moved to straddle his waist, rubbing their wet pussies on his hard cock, getting a soft moan from him.

Once all three of them were aligned with his hard rod, they all dropped down onto him, freezing as their hymen broke. For a few seconds all three of the women sat still, waiting for the pain to subside before they all began to move their hips, moaning as they went.

"Oh this feels so good," Celestia moaned as she began moving faster and faster.

"Your right, this feeling is the best," Cadance yelled picking up speed as she bounced on top of him.

"I doubt this can get any better," Luna said before a familiar popping sound was heard behind them. Slowly turning their heads they gasped as three more Naruto's appeared behind them gently pushed them for ward, lined up with their back hole, and slowly pushed their way inside, causing all three to scream as pleasure flowed through them.

"I hope you three are enjoying yourselves," Naruto grunted as he began to pound into all six holes, causing the three Alicorns to moan and scream in pleasure.

For the next few minutes the only sounds that could be heard in the room where the screams as all three women had both their holes pounded at the same time by the same man.

"Damn, ladies I'm about to cum," Naruto said as he pounded into them.

"Cum inside us," they yelled together before letting out a loud scream as Naruto came in all three of them with one final thrust. Once Naruto had release his load inside of them, his shadow clones dispelled and the three fell onto him.

**Lemon End**

After consummating their wedding, Naruto wrapped his arms around all three of the girls, Celestia was on his left, Cadance on his right and Luna was on his chest, all three having fainted.

With a smile on his face Naruto used his magic to pull the covers over all of them as the realm of sleep claimed him.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Harem so far: Celestia, Luna, Cadance**

**for people I plan to add to the Harem: the main six, Chrysalis, Spitfire, Derpy, DJ Pon-3,Trixie, Zecora, and Gilda**

**Also I have some challenge's posted of my profile, please check them out and pm me if any catch your eye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy the third chapter**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony or any of the songs in this chapter**

Naruto sat on a cloud laughing his ass of, the reason, Rainbow Dash was trying to teach Fluttershy the elements of a good cheer, only for her loudest to be a soft 'yay'.

It had been about a month since the wedding and Naruto was currently enjoying his peaceful life in Ponyville, and by peaceful he meant more entertaining than his old home of world, since it seemed like every week one or more of the elements of harmony would get themselves into some sort of mess, that they had to figure out themselves, basically learn to depend on others.

A very good example of this occurred the week before hand, when both RD (Rainbow Dash) and AJ (Applejack), the two physically strongest of the six, began a small rivalry in sportsmanship.

Due to their little rivalry the competed in the '**Iron Pony Competition**' which ended with both of them coming in last place, though they learnt that a little rivalry every now and again was alright, just no to take it too far. Of course, when they learnt that he had entered and won they were really depressed, expecially when he show them the ten ton weights he was wearing on each limb.

Currently whoever, RD was trying to get Fluttershy to cheer louder for when she won the 'best young flyer' competition in Cloudsdale, seeing as her hero's the Wonderbolts were going to be judging, and the winner got to spend a whole day with the group, which Naruto had done many times before.

"You know instead of trying to get shy little Fluttershy to cheer for you, you should be working on your performance," Naruto said jumping of the cloud and landing next to the shy Pegasus, who lit up like a light bulb.

"I don't to practice, I'm the fastest flyer ever," she said taking off into the sky. "And to prove it, I'm going to show you my routine," she flew higher before taking of at impressive speeds. She began flying in between trees causing a strong gust of wind to blow by, lifting Fluttershy's skirt, giving Naruto a glimpse of her hot pink panties as she tried to hold her skirt down. After that RD forced three clouds to spin before she began picking up a lot of speed, only to hit a sound barrier and be thrown towards town.

"We should probably go make sure she's alright," he flouted into the sky. "By the way, I like your panties, there really bold," his statement caused the shy Pegasi's blush to go nuclear, though she managed not to faint, which showed him she was becoming more confident.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock, woohoo," Fluttershy said softly at the two entered the library where RD had crashed, knocking all of the books of the shelves. "Did my cheering do that?" she asked, causing to facefault, she was cute, but apparently not very bright with things concerning sound depths.

"No Flutter, it wasn't you're cheering, it was because RD crashed," Naruto smirked, using his magic to lift the books and put them back on the shelves.

"That was a truly feeble performance," RD said dusting herself of.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin," Flutter smiled thinking she was cheering RD up.

"I'm not talking about my performance. I'm talking about yours, that feeble cheering," she said only to be hit in the back of the head by Naruto.

"It wasn't that bad, she was louder than when you first started teaching her to cheer," Naruto said getting a small smile from the yellow Pegasus. "Beside, she's right, your performance wasn't all that bad, at least until you hit that sound barrier," RD lowered her head in embarrassment.

"What are you guy's arguing about?" Twilight asked looking at the three.

"Sigh, we weren't arguing, RD's just trying to get Flutter to be louder so that she has someone cheering for her during the 'best young flyer' competition," he said getting confused looks from three of the four girls in front of them.

"'Best young flyer' competition, what's that? Twilight asked confused.

Surprisingly it was Pinkie who answered. "It's were all the greatest Pegasus get together to show off their different flying styles," she said before running around the room, giving her explanation.

"So why can't you cheer for Rainbow Dash?" AJ asked looking at Naruto who sighed.

"Because, I'm one of the judges along with Celestia, Spitfire, Soarin, and Misty Fly," he said getting wide, semi fearful, eyes from RD. "Now don't start getting frosty feathers now, keep your chin up and try your best, alright," she blue Pegasus nodded her head. "And even if you don't win, as long as you give it everything you got, I'll introduce you to the wonderbolts," her eyes light up at that, he knew that it was wrong to bribe her with that since she was a hug fan on the bolts, but seeing her smile like that, he really didn't care if it was right or not.

"Now I have to go, got to meet Derpy, I promised to by her a strawberry tart for helping me set up an message system with the CMC," he said with a smile before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

After eating with Derpy, Naruto headed flew off to Cloudsdale, in order to meet up with the bolts, only to be stopped by Gilda the Griffin. Gilda had golden eyes, long white hair that flowed down her back, and large white wings. Unlike the Equestrians, Gilda's legs were those of a lions, while her arms were covered in yellow scales, her hands were claw like talons, and she had a long wavy lion's tail. She was currently wearing a pair of tight black pants that outlined her ass and a white t-shirt that hugged her d-cup sized breast.

"Hello Gilda, is there something you need?" he asked getting a smirk from the griffin, as she glided over to him. He had met the Griffin when she came to Ponyville and pranked the town with Pinkie, which included pranking him. So he decided to prank her back by turning her into a male for a week with a seal he created, he also placed one on Pinkie and RD for their parts in the pranking.

"I heard you were going to be in town so I thought I'd ask when you plan to take me on a date," She said seductively, she may have been pissed about him pranking her by changing her gender, but when she saw his eyes when he told her it was a punishment, she practically had an orgasm on the spot, since his eyes held unquestionable power, and female griffin's only went for mate's with power they could back up.

"Well that all depends, have you been a good girl?" he asked with a playful smirk causing her to nod. "If you have been a good girl like you said , then come to Ponyville in one week and I'll take you on a date," she grinned and nodded her head so fast he thought it was going to fall off. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go," with that he flew away leaving a starry eyed griffin.

After a few minutes Naruto arrived as the announcer for the competition was welcoming the celebrity judges from the wonderbolts.

"And finally, as a surprise judge, we have the most talked about man in all of Equestria, Prince Naruto," the crowd cheered, causing Naruto to smirk.

"_Might as well give them a flashy entrance,"_ he thought vanishing before reappearing in the middle of the arena two small flaming tornados in his hands, which he through into the air causing them to explode in a shower of multicolored flames, which began to swirl around him, slowly closing in on him until he was completely surrounded by multicolored flames, which imploded on him before he appeared next to Celestia with a small bow.

"Do you think I over did it with my entrance?" he asked since the crowd was quiet for a few seconds, before it erupted in an explosion of noise as everyone cheered at the spectacular entrance.

"No, but I think you may have made a fangirl out of Spitfire by out preforming her team," she said nodding her head in the direction of the firry captain of the wonderbolts, who was licking her lips, lust twinkling in her eyes as she watched him.

"Now without further delay, let's find out which of these young flyers will be the best young flyer," the announcer roared, getting a cheer from the crowd.

The competition was rather interesting in Naruto's opinion, the thing he was wondering though was why RD hadn't come out yet. When the final two competitors Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing, glancing over at Twilight, who had the decency to look ashamed when she caught his eyes, then at Rarity and he her ugly outfit, who had the shivered under his gaze.

"When this is over, remind me to get the full story before I punish Rarity for letting this go to her head," Celestia simply sighed, knowing he wouldn't listen to her is she told him not to punish her, nodded her head.

"Just make sure you get the full story first," Naruto nodded as Rarities fake wings dissolved and she plummeted towards earth, Spitfire and the other bolts jumping after her, only to be knocked out by her flailing limbs.

"Don't just watch," he said, placing a hand on Celestia's shoulder to stop her as RD dived after her friend and the unconscious bolt member's. Naruto smiled as his a rainbow colored boom sounded behind RD as she broke through the sound barrier that had prevented her from using her technique, and saved her friends. Of course one Naruto saw Rarity flying he had silently created five clones, which he sent down to the earth in case something like this happened and her rescuers weren't fast enough.

Once RD had returned to the arena, landing after some other Pegasus took the bolt members and Rarity, the crowd erupted into cheers, surprising the girl.

Once the cheering was over, and Rarity was in the basket that would take the earthbound girls back to Ponyville, Rarity began to apologize for letting the wings go to her head.

"And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever, ever forgive me?" Rarity asked looking at RD smiled.

"I'm glad you realized your mistake Rarity," said a cool voice from behind the girl, causing her to freeze. "But even though you apologized, and had a terrifying experience, that doesn't excuse you for letting those wings go to your head," they all turned to see Naruto and Celestia standing behind them. "So as punishment, you shall lose what you hold dear for one week," he tapped her forehead as a seal appeared, before she was enveloped in a bright light, catching everyone's attention. When the light cleared, Rarity stood, but instead of her normal white coat and purple hair, her coat was kill me orange and her hair was babe barf green, causing the girl to shudder. "For one week, you will lose your beauty, everytime you succeed in finding some way to make yourself look attractive, the seal will change your color," at this Rarity fainted.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Twilight asked only to shiver at the sight of Naruto's cool eyes.

"Would you care to join her, even though you told her to be careful, you let this all go to her head instead of removing the spell before this got out of hand," Twilight closed her mouth and slowly backed away. "Now I believe congratulations are in order for you RD," he smiled looking at the blue Pegasus.

"Thanks a lot Naruto, it's just too bad I couldn't meet the wonderbolts while they were awake," she paused and turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So you're the girl who saved our lives, we wanted to come and thank you in person," said Spitfire, once RD had fully turned around, babbling like a school girl.

"RD, I would like to introduce you to Spitfire," Naruto said wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Spitfire, this is RD, the one I was telling you about."

"Wait, so this is the one you've been telling me about, the fastest and freshest talent in Ponyville?" Spitfire asked glancing at RD, walking around her, glancing over her with a critical eye. "I think you're right, she would be goo bolt material," this caused RD's eyes to widen, Naruto had given her name to Spitfire, the leader of the bolts, she nearly fainted.

"See, didn't I tell you I would introduce you to Spitfire, win or lose," Naruto asked with a grin on his face, snapping her out of her daze. "But since you won, you get to spend the whole day with her," he grinned as Celestia walked up to her and gave her the winner's crown with a smile. "Well, since my work here is done I'm going be going, see you all later," his kissed Celestia on the lips before vanishing in a swirl of clouds.

"So you changed Rarities colors as a punishment?" Luna asked. It was nearing midnight, the moon was high in the sky, and Luna and Naruto were currently standing on a hill, slowly swaying in tune to the calm music Naruto's clones were playing, as he told he about his week.

"Yeah, but do you think I was too hard on her?" He asked pulling her closer as the music slowed down.

"I think you did the right thing," Luna said kissing him, getting a surprised look from the red Alicorn, seeing as Celestia thought he might have been a little harsh. "From what I know of her, she prizes beauty over a lot if thing, like common since, and she lets that vanity go to her head, so taking away her looks for a while was a good punishment, as they say, let the punishment fit the crime."

"Have I ever told you I love how smart you are," her cheeks heated up from his complement. "So far you're the only one who's agreed with me about the punishment."

"Well let's not worry about it anymore," she looked over at his clones as the music stopped. "Why don't you play a song?"

"Alright, I do want your opinion on a new song I've been working on," he said creating four more clones that created a sound barrier around them, while the clones with the instruments changed.

Once his clones were set up, and the right instruments were out, Naruto grabbed hit guitar and strummed the strings.

**(Play 'Meant to live' by Switchfoot)**

Fumbling his confidence

And wondering why the world has passed him by

Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments

And failed attempts to fly, fly

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Somewhere we live inside

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about Providence

And whether mice or men have second tries

Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open

Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We want more than this world's got to offer

We want more than this world's got to offer

We want more than the wars of our fathers

And everything inside screams for second life, yeah

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live

We were meant to live

As the song came to an end, Luna clapped her hands together, walking up to him.

"That was beautiful Naruto, but it sounded like you were singing from experience," a small sad smile appeared on his lips before he kissed her.

"That's because it was mainly about my life," he smiled at the confused look on her face, it made her look cute. "Back in my old home, I was always the fighting and striving to become stronger, but no matter what I did, it always felt like I didn't belong there," his hair covered his eyes as the memories of his old world flew through his head. "But ever since I came here, I've felt that my life has more of a meaning to it and I've been striving to become better so that I can stay with you, forever."

Tears of happiness began swelling in Luna's eyes as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with as much love and passion as she could.

"You silly boy, you don't need to push yourself, you already have me, Celestia and Cadance, and were not going anywhere, ever," she looked into his eyes and saw the happiness her words brought, but there was something else there. "You miss your old home don't you?"

"No, not really, I just miss the family I had there, before the war," Tsunade and Jiraiya flashed through his mind, followed by Nagato and his mom.

Naruto paused at that, before mentally smacking himself, why hadn't he thought about it before, he had his Rinnegan, the perfect version that was more powerful than that of the Sage of Six Paths, who was said to be able to create life with his Yin-Yang release, but who should he last to people be, if he brought back six people with the Edo Tensei, he could use the sixth paths of pain technique along with his Yin-Yang release to bring them back to life. Suddenly, the faces of two people he met briefly, flashed through his mind.

"Say Luna, who would you like to meet my family?" he asked with a wide smile on his face, getting a confuse look from the Alicorn of the moon.

"Isn't that impossible, I mean your family is dead right, so how could I possibly meet them?" she asked as Naruto took a few steps back and activated his perfect Rinnegan, shocking her since he hadn't shown it to any of them, not really having a reason to. "What it that?" she asked entranced by the beauty of his new eyes.

"This is how I will bring my family back," he said with a small smile. "This is called the Rinnegan, their the same eyes as the man who created the shinobi arts back in my world, it's said that he was able to create life with it," Luna's eyes widened at that, he was able to create life, that was impossible, no one could create a fully grown person.

"If what you say is true, then yes, I would love to meet your family," she smiled as Naruto's eye lit up.

"Great, can you go get Celestia, Cadance, and the elements for me, it's going to take some time to prepare and I would like them all to be here for this," Luna nodded and flew of leaving Naruto to get to work.

Half an hour later, Naruto smiled as his three wives and the elements of harmony arrived on the hill where he stood with six caskets behind him.

"Naruto, Luna told us what you plan to do, is it really true?" Twilight asked seeing the grin on his face.

"Yes, I plan to bring back some people from my world," he smiled as the casket lids fell open to reveal six people, two men and four women.

"Let me introduce you all, first is my god father and sensei, Jiraiya," Jiraiya stepped out of the casket. He was a tall man with a brown coat and long spiky white hair the blended in with his tail. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit, hand guards, a simple black belt, and a red haori with yellow circles on each side.

"Next is Tsunade Senju, my cousin and godmother," Tsunade stepped out of her casket next. She had a forest green coat and horn and long blonde hair tied into two pigtails. She was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle, a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants.

"Next is my cousin, Nagato," Nagato stepped forward. He had crimson red hair, a light gray coat, wings and horn. He was wearing a pair of black pant and a black kimono top that was held together by a red obi.

"After that is my mom, Kushina Uzumaki," Kushina walked out of her casket. She had long crimson hair, a dark crimson coat, wings and horn. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt under a red vest.

"The last two aren't part of my family, but they were like me when they were alive, and I wanted to give them a chance at a normal life, so let me introduce Fu and Yugito Nii," the last two women stepped forward.

Fu had short spiky mint green hair with an orange clip in it and a dark forest green coat, wings and horn. She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

Yugito had long blonde hair and tail, both of which were bound with taut bandages, and an azure blue coat, wings, and horn. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand.

The one thing that stood out in all of them was that they all had Naruto's Rinnegan eyes, minus the nine tomes. Without wasting any more time, Naruto stepped up to his mom, while five clones appeared in front the other, and placed his right hand, which was glowing bright blue with yin chakra, on their heads while placing his left hand, which was glowing red with yang chakra, over their hearts.

For a few seconds everyone watched before a light glow surrounded the six. As the light faded away, everyone opened their eyes, having closed them due to the intensity of the light, and stared at the six new people all of whom were smiling.

"Mom," Naruto whispered, with tears in his eyes, before he tackled Kushina to the ground in a tight hug, crying with tears of joy that his plan had actually worked, while Kushina wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Harem so far: Celestia, Luna, Cadance**

**for people I plan to add to the Harem: the main six, Chrysalis, Spitfire, Derpy, DJ Pon-3,Trixie, Zecora, Gilda, Kushina, Yugito and Fu**

**I have some challenge's posted of my profile, please check them out and pm me if any catch your eye**

**Also, I'm going to only focus on one story at a time for now until all of them have at least five chapters each.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy the third chapter**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony or any of the songs in this chapter**

Naruto sat on the couch in his living room, slowly and calmly sipping a cup of tea, enjoying the stunned looks of everyone around him.

It had been about an hour since Naruto had revived the six shinobi and explained everything that had happened since he had come here. To say they were shocked was an understatement, though they were happy when he told them why he had revived them specifically, expecially Yugito and Fu, who were happy that he would give them a second chance at life were people wouldn't hate them for being Jinchurikki, since they were both revived with Matatabi and Chomei sealed inside them.

"So, let's see if I got this right," Tsunade said having finally gotten over her shock, for the most part anyways. "After the war, you managed to track down and kill the Uchiha brat, before being sent to this world, where you were turned into an Alicorn," he nodded his head. "After that, since it would look very strange to the people of this world, you married the three princesses and played it of as a political marriage form a long time ago," the four Alicorns nodded their head simultaneously. "And you somehow brought us back to life after using the Edo Tensei," again Naruto nodded before he was sent into the wall by Tsunade's fist.

"You idiot, you know that jutsu is forbidden for a reason," she yelled getting strange looks from the Equestrians.

"What do you mean forbidden?" Celestia asked glancing over at Naruto, who was pulling himself from the wall.

"Sigh, the Edo Tensei is a forbidden jutsu that is used to bring back the dead to act as living undying puppets, the reason its forbidden is because it requires a living sacrifice to act as a host body for the revived person in question," Jiraiya said with a serious and grim look on his face, shocking the Equestrians.

"That's why I used clones as the host," this got a raised eyebrow from the shinobi. "While inside the pocket dimension seal I created, I created a new type of clone that I call a blood clone; it's a combination of the shadow, earth and water clone, with a drop of the users blood in the mix, these clones are more durable than the other clones because you need a death blow to actually kill them."

"You're still an idiot," Tsunade said, calming down once she learnt that no one had to die for them to be brought back.

"So what do we do now?" Kushina asked sipping her tea calmly, she was ecstatic that she had a new chance at life and a chance to get to know her son, since the first chance was taken from her.

"Well, Jiraiya and Tsunade would be allowed to start a new normal life should they choose to, that won't be a problem," Celestia said seeing the raised eyebrows from the shinobi. "Since Jiraiya is an earth pony and Tsunade is a Unicorn, no one will question their appearance, and we could easily come up with a cover story."

"The problem is that the rest of you are all Alicorns like us," Cadance said, again getting raised eyebrows from the shinobi. "Sigh, Alicorns are rare, before Naruto showed up, there were only the three of us, and now there are four new Alicorns."

"I see, this would raise a lot of questions, four Alicorns appearing out of nowhere with no explanation, it certainly is a problem," Nagato nodded in understanding.

"I actually have came up with a cover story while waiting for you all to show up on the hill," Naruto said, getting everyone's attention. "They were sealed in a cavern underneath the old castle before Celestia and Luna were born," he gave a sheepish grin when he saw the surprise looks on everyone's faces.

"It would be a believable excuse, I mean Luna was sealed away for over a thousand years," Twilight said getting a nod from the others. "But that wouldn't explain how they got out of a seal."

"That's easy we say I was exploring the old castle to out of a 'nostalgic' feeling, when I came found the chamber they were sealed into and freed them," he smiled at the simple answer, no one ever went to the old castle ruins or even entered the Everfree Forest where it was located, so it was a believable story.

"But why were they sealed away?" AJ asked the one question that would be the downfall of the whole story.

"I don't know, but why don't we use the pocket dimension for an hour, it would give us all time to get to know the new residents of Equestria and give us time to come up with an explanation and teach them about our world," Luna said getting a nod from Naruto who lead everyone to the dojo before putting the seal over the door, which caught the eye of Jiraiya and the two revived Uzumaki.

"Wow Gaki, that's an interesting seal, what does it do?" Jiraiya asked looking at the seal, having never seen anything like it before.

"You're about to find out, Naruto smirked, activating the seal, causing the room to change into the pocket dimension. "Welcome to my own little pocket dimension, we will be in here for an hour, which will give us a year to get you all up to speed."

"Alright Gaki, explain now," Jiraiya said as he appeared in front of Naruto his desire to understand a new seal driving him, Kushina and Nagato next to him being driven by their Uzumaki blood to learn about the seal.

"Well basically, the seal turns a closed room into a pocket the pocket dimension we're currently in, once the seal is active the room can't be opened from the outside and can only be opened from the inside after one year has passed in here, which is a full hour outside," the three seals masters had wide eyes, before dragging him away so he could explain the finer points of the seal, causing the rest to sweatdrop at the action.

Over the next year/hour, the shinobi had managed to adjust to their new bodies, and had learnt everything they could about the new world they currently in.

Once they were out of the seal, the elements headed home to get some rest, the shinobi were each given rooms to sleep in and the four rulers of Equestria settled in for a good night's rest.

Naruto let out an irritated sigh, it had been a month since reviving the six shinobi and a very little had changed. Naruto, with the help of Nagato who had more practice and knowledge in using the Rinnegan, had been able to create a body and release Kurama, Matatabi and Chomei from their seals, which the three female bijuu turned Alicorns were very grateful for finally being released.

Naruto was also 'talked' into marrying all of the Alicorns by Celestia, saying it was a way to keep a sort of balance of power, and when he said all that included the ones that Kushina and Nagato had revived.

While still inside the seal, Nagato and Kushina had worked together using Naruto's explanation on reviving people to revive three people each. Kushina had brought back her old friends Mikoto Uchiha and Mei Terumi and her great grandmother Mito Uzumaki while Nagato revived Konan, Izumi and Yukiko, all six of whom were Alicorns as well.

Naruto had ultimate agreed, not that he really had a choice in the matter, and married the three Bijuu and the revived Alicorns, minus Konan and Yukiko who married Nagato.

After that, things had more or less returned to normal, all of new Uzumaki clan lived in Canterlot, Naruto stayed in Ponyville since it was quiet while Nagato, Konan and Yukiko decided to travel the world.

Currently Naruto was helping Cheerilee guide her class on their field trip to the Canterlot sculpture garden, and was rubbing his temples as the CMC argued before breaking into a small fight after trying to answer Cheerilee's question on a statue.

"Alright that's enough," Naruto said using his magic to break the three up. "If you three don't stop fighting right now, I will change your genders, change your colors and seal of your vocal cords so you can't talk for an entire month," Naruto said causing the entire class to shudder at his threat, before the three slowly and fearfully nodded their heads.

"Good, now Cheerilee, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I need to see Celestia about something important," he said, as the earth pony nodded and led her class away.

Once they were gone, Naruto turned and stared at the statue they of the Draconequus, which had a crack running down it, which had appeared when the three kids had started their scuffle. _"This is going to be a pain in the ass, I just know it,"_ he thought before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"This is not good," Celestia said pacing back and forward, waiting for the elements to gather. After Naruto told her about the statue, she immediately sent a letter to the six asking them to come to the castle.

"Celestia, calm down, everything will be fine, think of this as a test of their friendship," he said getting a glare from her.

"I still don't see why you can't just deal with Discord yourself," she said, she knew that Discord was powerful, but she knew that Naruto or any of the other shinobi could easily take Discord down, the only problem with that was that all of the other shinobi were with Luna and Cadance in of on diplomatic trips around the world, and Naruto was too lazy.

"I told you, I'm too lazy, besides if I took care of every problem they wouldn't learn anything," she sighed and turned as the doors opened and the six came running in, Naruto vanishing the moment the doors opened.

"You know, you're one demented mother fucker," Naruto said floating next to Discord as he watched the six enter the labyrinth after learning Discords rules for his, game.

"That maybe, but it's all in good fun," he laughed before vanishing, causing Naruto to sigh, maybe he should just kicked Discords ass and be done with it, ah who was he kidding, this was actually pretty entertaining, and as he told Celestia, it was a good test of their friendship.

Naruto beat his head against a tree, the reason; Discord had gotten to all of the girls except Twilight and took their element of harmony. Once that he had their elements, the labyrinth vanished leaving the four girls to begin arguing among themselves, since RD left, while Twilight confronted Discord.

"Haha, you thought the elements of harmony were in the labyrinth, I never said they were in the labyrinth," he said before leaving.

"You do realize he played you, right?" Naruto asked appearing behind the girl, as she lowered her head in depression. "Sigh, that means that they are still out there," her head perked up at this as she appeared before him with hope in her eyes.

"Does that mean you know where they are," at his nod she squealed and hugged him. "That means you can show us where they are and we can stop Discord," she said happily, only to stop as Naruto place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Twilight, I can't tell you, if I did you wouldn't learn anything from this," he said getting an understanding nod from the girl. "Besides, if I told you I'd lose the bet."

"Bet, what bet?" Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"Why, I made a bet with the ugly goat that you would be able to find the elements and beat him, if he wins, he's allowed to rule over Ponyville until I get bored of the chaos and kick him to the Everfree forest, if I win, well, let's just say he would rather you not find the elements," he smiled causing her to facefault.

"Just remember his riddle, 'Twists and turns, are my master plan Then find the elements, back where you began' the answer is right in front of you," with that Naruto vanished, reappearing next to Celestia, who was watching the whole thing.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said glancing at him as he smirked.

"Don't worry, I do," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, as she place her head on his shoulder. "Besides, Discord said I couldn't tell them anything, he never said I couldn't help them, I am a shinobi after all," he said holding the element of harmony necklaces and crown.

"You had them with you all along?" she asked shocked at what he was holding.

"You know as well as I do that these only help draw out their hidden power," he said as she nodded her head. "Oh and when I give you the signal, send all of Twilights friend reports back to her, alright," she nodded again as he vanished.

"You know, this stuff isn't really half bad," Naruto said eating a cloud that was made of cotton candy. He had watched as the found the elements, and tried to use them without RD, when that failed they gave up, which was when Naruto signaled Celestia to send Twilight her friendship reports.

Once Twilight had regained her understanding of friendship she tracked down the others one by one, and restored their friendship, before facing Discord and turning him to stone.

"Well I hope you all realized something," he said one the candy was gone, as Celestia finished praising them girls, getting confused looks from the six. "Sigh don't tell me you didn't realize anything from your little adventure."

"I don't know about the others but I did learn something," Twilight said, Naruto motioning for her to continue. "I learnt that even though we may not always see eye to eye, as long as I have my friends, there's nothing I can't do."

"Good, that means you're learning," he smiled before looking at them all while holding the elements of harmony. "But what else did you learn?" at their confused looks he sighed. "I guess you're not ready for it after all," with a small wave of his hands, the elements disappeared. "Of course, that's not a bad thing, since it means you can all still grow," with a small smile he pulled them all into a huge.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Harem so far: Celestia, Luna, Cadance, ****Kushina, Yugito, Fu, Mikoto, Izumi (female itachi) Mei, Mito**

**for people I plan to add to the Harem: the main six, Chrysalis, Spitfire, Derpy, DJ Pon-3,Trixie, Zecora, Gilda, Kushina, Yugito, Fu, Mikoto, Izumi (female itachi) Mei, Mito**

**I have some challenge's posted of my profile, please check them out and pm me if any catch your eye**


End file.
